Brotherly Love (SSundee X Derp SSundee story)
by LostinSorrows
Summary: When the bond between two brothers is lost and all their love is gone, it may seem like a pointless thing to dwell on. But as faith brings the both of them together once more, they're given a second chance to mend their broken relationship once more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've been seeing a lot of hate going on between SSundee and Derp SSundee where they both are fighting to see who's the best. Since I'm a SSundee fan, I think they might've been close before all of this hate started. This maybe my first ever 'focused on' fan fiction so wish me luck!**

The rain poured down onto the town of Fairburn Point as the night went by slowly. A hooded figure made his way down the street of the town looking for a place to take shelter. He notices a bright light coming ahead and sees a sign to a pub/inn. He walks over and enters the pub dripping rainwater. Surprisingly, when he removes his coat, he was dry as ever and hung his coat on the coat rack provided. The pub had a warm and homely feeling to it and the light provided by the lamps and candles made the place very cozy. The man walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool while placing his knapsack on the table top and rubbing his face with his hands. It had been a very long journey for him and he was thoroughly exhausted. A bartender comes up to him and asks him for what he would like to drink. " A Brandy please," he replies in a low and husky voice. The bartender looks at him for a moment in suspicion but then goes off to get his drink.

In the pub are a few more people sitting together in a group, laughing and drinking as they told each other stories that they recall happening in the town a while ago. A couple of them had spilled their drink onto the table and they others took no notice of the running liquid that is staining their suits. When the bartender returned, he set the man's drink onto the table and took one look at the group with a rather disgusted look on his face. The man noticed. "What's wrong? Is something the matter?" he asked in a rather innocent voice. The bartender was slightly shocked, but replied anyways. "It's nothing. I have to deal with this group every night I work here. They just seem to only get drunk and talk about ridiculous tales that I don't believe to be true."

The man turned around and saw the group in their current state and frowned. They had gotten the place rather messy and seemed to have made the place rather uncomfortable compared to how it was when he first entered. He turned back and took a swig of his drink. As the warmth made it's way down his throat and into his stomach, he sat silently, deep in thought. "Do you want me to help you take care of this little problem?" he said suddenly. The bartender stared at him for a moment, taking in his features. Messy dark brown hair, almost burnt looking, flashing blue eyes that reminded him of the night sky, slightly brown skin, a sort of tan look, and he seemed to be wearing a really old travelling robe and a pair of travelling boots that looked very worn out. The bartender stood in doubt as the strange man was waiting for an answer. "What is your name if I might ask?" he said. "My name is SSundee. SSundee Brightblade. You might've heard of me, or you may have not. But that is not the case," the man replied. SSundee... SSundee... Why did that name sound rather familiar?

"I guess you could help me, bu-" the bartender was saying but got cut off by the shattering of glass in the background. SSundee got up immediately and walked towards the group of now extremely drunk men with a rather serious face. One of them, who was not as drunk as his friends were, noticed him approaching and stood up abruptly holding a bottle in his hand. "Well what do we got here? Ano- *hic* -nother loser traveler who thinks he can find ad- *hic* adventures here in this deserted town?" he said, slurring his words. His friends broke into a ravenous laughter as he stood proudly of insulting him. SSundee did not bother about that and just stood staring at them with disgust on his face. "Would you mind leaving now? It is late and you would wake up the others who are currently deep in their slumber now," SSundee had said, still with a serious face. "Oooh... Looks like we have a proud one here," the man said was turning to look at his friends with a huge grin on his face. He took a step forward towards SSundee and was swaying rather dangerously with the glass bottle in his hand. "Now you listen here you little punk, don't mess wi- *hic* with us because you would be dead right now if we weren't holding back. AND YOU LISTEN CAREFULLY! WE WILL TEAR YOU TO-". And just like that, the man had passed out and so did his friends.

The bartender stood in shock behind the bar as he saw SSundee mutter a few words and saw the men slowly getting up and making their way to the exit. "Looks like that's taken care off... Dear boy, might I have a stay in your inn for a few days? I'll need to make my way to my awaited destination soon but would absolutely love to have a rest for a short while," SSundee said as he sat back on his chair and started to drink his Brandy. The bartender was still in shock but followed orders and gave him the keys to one of the rooms in the inn. SSundee had finished his drink rather quickly and proceeded to get his coat before heading to his room. "Oh, and boy? Please try to refrain from telling anyone of what you had just seen. I'd rather not draw any attention to myself while I'm staying here."

After he had gotten his coat, he went straight to his room. The young and innocent bartender stared at him walking up the stairs to the upper floor. 'That could not have been real,' he thought. He turned to the glass from which SSundee was drinking from and saw a stack of gold coins sitting in the mug. Forgetting about what had happened, he pulled out one of the coins and bit on it. 'Solid gold. This is truly a miracle' he thought happily. A warm smile filled his face as he cleared up the place. This would definitely be a night to remember for the rest of his life.

**A/N: I'll do a mix of normal writing and perspectives so you can see everything that's happening! Thanks for reading.**

**~ Sorrows**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, as for Derp SSundee, since I can't use the name Ian, I'll use the name Adrian okay? *SMOSH REFERENCE FTW***

"Adrian! Adrian! Come back in here right now!" a voice shouted from inside the bakery. A young man wearing a mask looked up from the game of chess he was watching and looked over to the bakery. I wore a short sleeve shirt with a white and grey checkered pattern with a pair of brown shorts making me seem like an overgrown child. As I made his way to the bakery, a group of kids who were playing with marbles stopped their game and just stood staring at me walk. I turned my face away, avoiding the unwanted gazes of the townspeople. I had to face this everyday ever since I was born. I entered the bakery as quickly as I could and went to see my friend.

I saw my friend, Michael, standing in front of the counter with a huge grin on his face. "Happy Birthday buddy!" he shouts as he runs up and hugs me, his best friend. Behind the mask, a smile formed on my lips as a few tears rolled down my face. I finally turned 20 today. An age which many, even myself, have predicted me to not reach. As a kid, I have been made fun of my looks. My crossed eyes did not help me gain friends. In fact, almost everyone in my village was either making fun of me or treating me as if I were a foreign creature that had entered their village. My doctor, a person who liked me very much, had told my mother that I may not live to see the age of 12 due to a certain condition I was facing. But as a child, I did not know of these things and just went on with my life as if nothing was wrong. I had a brother who was practically my best friend as a child. When the children of the village were making fun of me, my brother would protect me and tell them off. Many of the children respected my brother as he was the smartest and most athletic boy in the entire village. Everyone loved him, but only a few had loved me.

He was obviously the favourite of my mother's but she claimed to have loved us both equally. When we finally hit our teenage years, he started growing more and more distant from me. At some point he just avoided me. He began treating me like those bullies in our school did. I fell into an unbelievably deep depression and had almost took my life. I was on the edge of the cliff of the hill just outside our village. and was just about to take one step off of it but before I could throw myself off, I heard someone run from behind me and pulled me back and we both fell onto each other. "Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted. I turned and looked at him, tears stained my face and my hands were dripping blood. He saw my condition and immediately was shocked. He got up and ran to his bag and pulled out a bunch of bandages, a towel and a bottle of water. He helped me clean up my wounds and was walking me back to my village. We were talking, I told him about myself and about my life. He was the first ever person I've ever talked to in a proper manner. He didn't seem disturbed about how I looked, in fact, he seemed to like me a lot. He told me about himself and from that day forth, we had become best friends. Me and Michael. We were like peas and carrots.

Michael had baked me my favourite cake, vanilla marble cake. "Thanks so much, Mike!" I said while hugging him. We let go and walked over to the counter, He had lit a few candles and I blew them out. I made a wish but did not tell him what it was. We cut two slices of cake, one for the each of us and sat down at the table to eat it. Just then, somebody had entered the bakery. "Hey Mike! Hey Adrian! How 'bout you guys fix me up some of those hot, steaming cinnamon buns ay? I'm starving," the voice said. It was John, the bartender at the pub in this town of ours. "Wait... Is that cake I see?" he stopped suddenly in his tracks. I smiled, knowing how much he loved cake. He got up and cut him a big slice and handed it to him while Mike went to get the cinnamon buns. "Hey, happy birthday buddy," he said and gave me a hug. "Thanks a lot, John," I replied. It's been 8 years since I've tried to end my life and it's all thanks to these two.

"Hey guys, want to hear something wicked?" he said as we sat down on at the table to eat our cakes. "Sure!" we reply. He tells us about what had happened last night in the pub. It was about some stranger who managed to shut a group of drunk townsmen up and send them home. He described it to have been pretty epic and said that we should have been there to have understood what he was talking. "Dude, what was his name?" Mike asked, wide eyed. "I think he said something like SSundee Brightblade. Yeah, that was it," he replied. SSundee... Wait, SSundee? "Dude, his name was SSundee?" I asked, standing up suddenly. "Umm.. Yeah, I guess. What's wrong?" John said. I ran out of the bakery and to the pub. My brother is here. I'm finally going to meet him after all these years. I enter the pub and run behind the bar to find the register. I scroll through and find his name there. "Room 14, room 14..." I repeat as I race up the stairs. I see rooms, 12... 13... 14! I stop to catch my breath. Will I finally meet my brother? After all this time... I stand up straight and fix myself a bit. My hand curled up into a fist and was about to knock on the door. But then... What if he doesn't want to see me? What am I going to say? What is HE going to say? I put my hand down by my side and was just about to walk away when I hear the door open behind me.

A/N: SECOND CHAPTER COMPLETE! WOO! I know the paragraphs are so freaking long but I can't help it. I had no idea how to split the info. I hope you guys liked it. It's basically the back story for Derp SSundee. Oh and there is a reference in this story. It's from a movie. Let's see if you can guess it!

Thanks for reading!

~ Sorrows


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Herrow my fellow Shadow Realmers! Thank you guys for the positive feedback (you know who you are)! I'm enjoying this story so far especially since it has stuff to do with Ian!**

"Hey there boy, why are you here?" I asked the person in front of my room door. He stood there frozen for a moment before turning around to face me. He was wearing a mask which seemed to be covering his entire face. He just stared at me as I waited for an answer. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were some one else," I heard him say in a rather ridiculous voice. That voice sounded pretty familiar. "Wait!". He stops in his tracks. I walk closer to him and was just about to pull him to turn around, when the bartender from last night came and pulled him away from me. "What the hell is wrong with you man? Did you take your pills this morning or what? Come back to the bakery, you scared Mike like hell," I heard him say as he walked away with the masked stranger.

"Hey boy!" I call out to the bartender. He turns around in response, "Yes sir?". "May I know where I could get some breakfast here? I'm absolutely famished," "Sure thing sir, just give me a moment to set my friend here down for now." With that, he disappeared down the stairs with that strange man. I wonder what he was doing outside of my room door, and why did he sound rather familiar? This is just probably part of my imagination. I head downstairs to find out where I can have my breakfast before I set out to buy some supplies before I leave this place in a few days. I see the bartender talking to his 'friend' in a rather soft and comforting voice. If I'm not mistaken, I think that a few drops of water drip from the man's mask. The bartender saw me and whispered something into his friend's ear before attending to me./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And those are some of the places you could go to. Is there anything else you need?" he asks me after telling me everything I wanted to know. "No, but thank you for your help boy," I reply. "Oh, call me John sir," he says just before I head out. "Okay then, John. Call me Ian then," I say and walk out the door. I heard some one sobbing as I was walking off but I did not bother since I have quite a few things to do before the day ends. First, I need some fresh herbs for my medicines and potions. I head over to town's grocer to see if they had the things I need.<p>

***30 minutes later***

It took a little while but I managed to get the herbs at a rather cheap price. I need to buy some new robes for myself too. I can't keep living off my brother's old hand-me-downs. Yes, I've had the unfortunate luck of having a brother. A TWIN especially, a rather emretarded/em twin. I wonder why I even used to play and stay with him, all he ever was was a sorry excuse for a human being. I hate him with all my might. Especially after those few times where he had tried to kill me. And everytime he would pretend to be innocent, that just made me sicker than I ever was. I should not be getting angry over this now since he's left the household 8 years ago but the burning rage inside me will not reside until I can finally teach him a lesson.

"*Sigh* I must not think of this now. I need to finish some of my shopping today and start with brewing my potions soon. Looks like I'm heading to the Tailor's shop next.

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading :3**

**~ Sorrows**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! I'll relax for a while before starting my homework but till then... Thanks for reading!**

"Don't cry Adrian. Please... I'm sure he'll understand," John tells me. He sat beside me, hugging me by my side. I continue to cry, I can't hold in the pain anymore. It's been 8 years. 8 years of hatred that I've had to face. 8 years of just ignoring the back talk and stares and it all finally comes down to this, the chance to redeem myself. I finally stopped crying but continued to stare at my feet. John was still by my side, sitting in silence but it gave me a feeling of comfort. "I think I'll go home now... Thanks John..." I say with my cracked voice. He protested but I didn't bother, I just walked back home. I was swaying side to side, looking like I was drunk. I really had no energy left. My vision was starting to blur and I felt a horrible pang in my head. The last thing I remember seeing is a hooded figure exiting the Town's Grocer before blacking out.

***roughly 40 minutes later***

I heard some muffled voices coming from somewhere in the distant. I tried to get up but I had that sharp pain in my head again and was immediately forced back onto my back. Opening my eyes, I could make out the shape of the lamps on the ceiling and the ceiling. Some footsteps could be heard from outside the room I was in, a couple of minutes later some had entered the room. "Is he awake yet?" I hear a familiar voice say. It was Mike! I tried to speak, but when I opened my mouth, I heard no sound come out. Instead, there was a clawing feeling in my throat and it hurt really bad. A hand had settled itself upon my chest and I heard another voice speak. "Yes, and he will be fine. Make sure he takes this medicines everyday to the required prescription," it spoke. "Thank you so much doctor! And thank you too Ian! Thank you for bringing him here as fast as possible," I hear Mike say.

Panicking, I check to see if my mask were still on, whether the buckles had been loosened in any way. I felt around and breathed a sigh of relief. It had not been taken off. "If you may excuse me, I need to complete some of my shopping today. And I am glad to be off assistance. Don't hesitate to give me call for what ever problem you may be facing," I hear Ian say. Soon, both the doctor and Ian left the room and it was only me and Mike. "Adrian, what is wrong? What happened to you? Ian had said that he found you had fainted and had fallen on top of him!" he asks me in a alarming but also worried voice. I tried to speak again but I could only make squeaks and weird noises. I gave up and decided to write it down on a piece of paper. For a person who had just fainted from exhaustion, I wrote pretty fast and soon, Mike had read everything I had written down.

He looked up at me, tears in his eyes, and immediately gave me a hug. I was a bit surprised but hugged back nonetheless. This past couple of days have really overworked me and I needed some consolation. Mike let go of the hug and went to get me something to eat. I had not eaten anything since this morning and the doctor had told him to make sure I eat before taking the medicine.

I looked out of the window and saw that it was beginning to turn evening and that the sun was setting. The sky was filled with warm and beautiful colours ranging from crimson red to marigold yellow. It was a sight for sore eyes. Maybe I should talk to Ian. Try to fix broken bonds. He's only here for a few days after all. I really hope he has finally forgotten all those ridiculous feelings and thoughts he had had about me as a teenager **(Not in the sense of love but in the sense of hate, YOU DIRTY MINDED PEEPS! Lol, Jk... I love you doods!).**

Mike comes back with a plate full of his world famous pastries and a pitcher of apple cider. As he sits down, he pulls out two drinking glasses from under the seat (his secret hiding spot) and proceeded to pour some cider into them. I took a pastry and then an idea had sprouted in my mind. "Mike, could you please help me do something?" I ask him politely. He looks at me and takes a moment before responding. "Sure Adrian, what do you need." he answers, leaning back into his seat.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**~ Sorrows**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's another installment of Brotherly Love by your's truly, LostinSorrows :3 Hope you enjoy!**

Adrian had a smile on his face, I can tell. His mask is higher than usual and there's that little twinkle in his eyes that just made him look adorable. I took a bite from from one of the custard pies and waited for Adrian to tell me his 'oh so brilliant idea!'. "So? What's your plan this time?" I ask him while leaning back into my seat. He shifted eagerly on his seat, took a sip from his glass, and started to speak.

"Okay, so you know everything about my family and childhood don't you?" he asked.  
>"Well, sure! Of course I do," I replied.<br>"So how about this, you know how I've always wanted to mend the broken bond between me and my family, especially my brother."  
>"Yeah? What about i- Oh..."<br>"Can you please help me do that?"  
>"Well, what am I here for then?" I asked playfully and punched him softly in the face from across the small table top.<br>"Haha! Well, you are my best friend after all and I can't even think about anything else greater than that."

This made me smile, he always knew what to say just to make me feel better, even when things get rough.

"Okay, you got me. So, what's the game plan?" I asked, taking another sip from my glass.

He then begun to tell me about what he had in mind. I listened intently to what ever details he had specified. By the time he had finished explaining things, all the snacks that I had brought had already finished.

"Well?" he asked nervously. I could see a bit of fear in his eyes.  
>"I'll do it. For you," I replied calmly.<p>

He sighed a sigh of relief as he leaned back into his chair and took a long drink from his glass. "Hey Adrian, how about we get some sleep now huh? It's getting kind of late," I say as I took a look at my watch. It was already 9 o'clock and the doctor did say that he needed to get plenty of rest before attempting to do any work. I can manage the bakery by myself for a few days but I have to work a bit harder this time. "Carry me, please?" he said while stretching his arms out at me in a hug-like fashion with the expectation of me carrying him to bed. "Haha, silly Adrian," I say while getting up from my seat. I then walk over to him and carefully lift him up in a bridal fashion and carry him to our bedroom and place him on the bed. I then leave to go clear up the table we were at while he went to get ready for bed.

While washing the dishes, I look out of the window to see people closing their stores for the day, the pub and bars lighting up and other people walking back home. I saw a cute couple walking down the street, a young girl and boy together. The girl wore a dress which had a puffy, white top and a auburn-brown skirt which was pleated at the ends and the boy wore a brown coat over a white button up shirt and long dark brown pants. They honestly looked perfect for each other. I saw the boy whisper something into the girl's ear and it made her giggle while blush enveloped her cheeks. He then bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheek and pull out a red rose out of his coat and handed it to her. It was like one of those romantic scenarios we'd all have when in love. I sighed and started to think about Adrian and whether he would ever find some one to love like the that couple did.

Soon, I had finished drying all the dishes and locked the door of the store and headed over to our bedroom. I step through the door and saw him snuggled up in the snow white sheets with only his head sticking out on top of the pillow. He had taken off his mask before he slept and I finally saw his beautiful face once more. He looked just like how Ian, his brother, does but with a few exceptions. Underneath those eyelids of him were a pair of eyes which were a mix of hazel-brown, blue, gold and green. It was a mix and mash of the colours that could make one mesmerised about him. But his eyes were sort of split giving him a very weird look but I honestly couldn't care less about that.

I slipped out of my work clothes and wore something more comfortable before heading over to bed to sleep. Trying my very best, I quietly went over to our bed as to not wake or startle Adrian. He's had a rough week and he deserves all the rest he can get. I slipped into bed softly so that I do not disturb him and twist and turn a bit until I finally found a comfortable position to fall asleep in. My eyes were just about to close when he had turned around to find my back and snuggle into me. I was too sleepy and tired to push him away so after he had settled, I finally fell into a deep slumber. Tomorrow is going to be another busy day...


End file.
